Death no Kagome
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Izanami is the Lady Death, the long ago lover of Lord Death...but the two never married, and never conceived...however...when their kids meets...the two find themselves at the ends of each other's proverbial blades. The decision of letting their children remain together or destroying one another is one that the parents have not yet made...what will the two Gods choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Death no Kagome**

 **Summary: Izanami is the Lady Death, the long ago lover of Lord Death...but the two never married, and never conceived...however...when their kids meets...the two find themselves at the ends of each other's proverbial blades. The decision of letting their children remain together or destroying one another is one that the parents have not yet made...what will the two Gods choose?**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Nope!" A small voice came bounding in from the forestry surrounding a lavish gazeebo.

"I wasn't asking," another voice joined in.

Blue eyes turned to see whom it was that had come to visit, and was thoroughly disappointed in who her choice of visitors were. "I see that a fox and dog have come to mangle my chrysanthemums once more...do I dare hope for a peaceful communiqué while foiled by your untimely visit, or should I just turn my eyes from the ruins you both leave behind?"

Two pairs of gold eyes looked back at the woman, but only set seemed altogether humored by the twisted tongue that played a tune with a higher vernacular than what the other was clearly used to. "Lady Izanami...we have word of a trespasser making their way to _Zetsumei no Machi_. Should we redirect them?"

The woman stood and walked towards a pond, placing a finger to the liquid, she watched the ripples form to an image of a child. "A kid? Is there a threat to this boy?" The woman who was called _Izanami_ , laughed and turned back to face the two who'd come to her garden. Her long black hair fading in wisps towards the ends as it brushed into smoke around her ankles. Long robes sliding along the wood of her Gazeebo with each graceful step she took. "Sesshoumaru, you and Kagome can deal with this child, then have her come see me upon completion of her task. I have something I wish to discuss with her."

"As you wish, Lady Izanami." _Sesshoumaru_ bowed, his long silvery white hair falling over his shoulders before he straightened and left down the long white bridge that was level with the water surrounding the gazeebo and garden.

"Fox...what is it?"

The one who was called _fox_ , jumped a bit and latched his fingers around his ginger red tail as he ducked his head down nervously, "I came because...um...the Fire Lily..."

Izanami's eyes widened by a fraction, before softening a bit in tender sadness, her eyes shifting to her Chrysanthemums as she sat down beside them, legs pulled beside her. "Come fox..."

The boy released his tail and transformed into a beautiful red fox before climbing into her lap where his head rested on one of her arms while her free hand gently ran along his soft fur. This is where he would lay until she sent him away.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Elsewhere)**

"I don't see why I need to take care of some kid who's probably lost." Kagome walked forward towards the barrier of Zetsumei no Machi, the shield which protected the city and the people. Placing her hand to the barrier, her hand glowed pink and she was let out without any restraints. "I'm certain that you and InuYasha could have easily taken care of this kid." She continued to complain until she was standing atop a higher perched cliff. "...so now I get to wait." She pulled from the air a black cloak that moved like it was alive, or like it was made of thick smoke. Pulling it on, she created a mask out of thin air and placed it to her face, pulling her hand back, the mask stayed without any hesitation, keeping itself to her face as she stood looking out at the horizon for her soon to be arriving target.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Another Elsewhere)**

"It's somewhere around here...I'm sure of it."

"Face it Kid, you're lost."

"I'm not lost, Liz!"

"Haha, we're lost! We're lost! Heheee~!"

"I'M NOT LOST!"

"Hey, Kid! Look up ahead!"

Kid, who was hovering on his hover board, turned his eye ahead of him and caught sight of black weaving through the air. "...looks like a welcoming committee has come to our aid..." he descended with poise to the cliff the figure stood atop, and as he grew closer, he couldn't help but think of the similarities between their cloaks. The same fabric of his Grim Reaper cloak, was hugging the form of whoever stood before him. "Hello friend, I wonder if you could tell me, is the _City of Death_ around here?"

"..." the figure lifted its head, and Kid fell backwards in shock at the blood red face staring back at him, his eyes took in the deranged smile, the white teeth, with fangs that flared at the edge of the smile, and black horns coming from the forehead of the _creature_ in front of him. While it _was_ symmetrical...it was _terrifying_.

"I'm going to assume you don't intend on showing me the way..."

Raising its hand, a sword materialized out of thin air, a pink soul flaring around the figure and energy picked up at the edges of the black robe.

"I see, so you're a Meister..."

"..."

More silence met Kid's ear, and he found himself growing more irritated with the person in front of him. "How annoying!" He pulled his guns free and twirled them before holding them upside down, pinkie trailing over the trigger button as he glared at the figure in front of him. "Talk, damn you, or I'll make you talk!"

" _...tch..."_ The figure rushed Kid with the sword slanted, moving faster than Kid had anticipated, he fired eight shots, but each one missed as the figure vanished from his sights only to reappear behind him. The blade just barely touched along his neck when he ducked away and flipped out of reach of the swords slash.

While he did avoid the direct hit, the slash made by the sword was one made up of the figure's own soul, much like the bullets he used, and was hit along the front of his chest by the move. Jumping forward, he tried to kick the person, but the moved just enough to avoid the kick. "This guy..." he narrowed his eyes. Manipulating the figure would be the only way he would get a shot in. So shooting at the figure, he planned a course and led the figure directly to the X where he would attack. Fire after fire, the figure jumped, swayed, ducked and landed gracefully, just as well as Kid had anticipated, and so it came to great shock to the person in front of him, who had avoided all of the shots of Kid's soul, when a well-placed punch to the stomach and kick to the head sent the person flying back into a tree before sliding down.

Kid's eyes widened curiously when the red face fell to the ground, and he moved forward, bending down at eye level, he brought two fingers to the figures chin and lifted the still hooded face to reveal... _"...a girl?"_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of Death no Kagome, as requested. "** _Zetsumei no Machi_ **"** **when translated, translates into "** _the City of Death_ **"** **.** **Below, I'm going to post the titles of my other stories in the SE/IY or SE categories, and you guys can try your luck at picking the one that gets uploaded next. I won't give you pairings, use your imagination, but you can only pick ONE! Check out my other Soul Eater/InuYasha fics, and let me know what you think, nyan~!**

 **Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 _ **First Time Feeling**_

 _ **CRAZY in Love**_

 _ **Misfits Living in a World on Fire**_

 _ **Don't Fear the Reaper**_

 _ **Falling Star**_

 **Soul Eater**

 _ **I Want Your Bite**_

 _ **In the Night She Hears Him Calling**_

 _ **Rebirth**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Death no Kagome**

 **Summary: Izanami is the Lady Death, the long ago lover of Lord Death...but the two never married, and never conceived...however...when their kids meets...the two find themselves at the ends of each other's proverbial blades. The decision of letting their children remain together or destroying one another is one that the parents have not yet made...what will the two Gods choose?**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt the touch of a hand cupping her cheek and her eyes snapped open as she was pulled from the unconscious state she'd been n mere moments ago. She kicked her foot out and knocked back the boy in front of her. Standing, she dusted herself off and glared heatedly at the boy as he pushed himself to his feet and looked back at her. Her raven hair flowed before her eyes freely and made known that she no longer wore her mask.

' _ **Glad you decided to wake up.'**_

' _Tch...glad you thought about waking me up.'_

' _ **I considered it, but what kind of weapon would I be if I didn't let you learn from your own mistakes?'**_

' _A helpful one?'_

' _ **...perhaps.'**_

Kagome rolled her eyes and held her weapon out before her so that the tip of her blade was pointing at the boy before her. "What is your name?"

"...Death the Kid, but please, call me Kid."

' _...Death the Kid? Is he perhaps...'_ she sighed, "you're the Reapers son, yes?"

"I'm surprised that my name has carried so far into the east. Who might you be?"

"...Kagome."

"...ah." He made his way towards her and stopped at the blades sharp point. "I have come with a letter to the Lady Izanami. Will you take me to her?"

"..." she lowered her blade and tossed it up into the air, a glow forming as a man with long flowing white hair appeared beside her, the sword gone from sight. "So what...are you a part time delivery boy?"

"Only when it's out of my fathers way."

The man beside Kagome raised a brow and scoffed, "Considering his chains, that must be quite often."

A frown marred Kid's face, "what are you talking about?"

Kagome wasn't entirely sure what her weapon was going on about either, but ignored both her weapon and Kid all the same. Turning, she started walking away from the two, but Sesshoumaru turned to follow without needing to be told.

"Hey!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Where are you going, we aren't done here!"

"...oh?" she grinned, "I was under the impression that you had a letter to deliver to Lady Izanami. Let's go." She turned once more and walked off, this time both Sesshoumaru and a flustered Kid following after her.

 **-x-x-x-**

Izanami smiled soothingly at the image that played in the reflective surface of the water. _'...his child...how uncanny. Grim, your son looks just like you before you hid yourself away behind your mask and robe.'_

"Should I go and greet your guests?"

"...yes...please, welcome them to my garden, in kind."

Shippou jumped to his four padded paws and ran off, his red fur reflecting silkily against the light of their glorious sun, green eyes playfully taking in his environment.

Awaiting his Lady's guests, he grinned and bowed respectfully once he saw the group in the distance. Only when he could hear them but a few paces away, did he lift his head, and square off his shoulders. "Welcome! To Lady Izanami's Garden. Please, remove your footwear and leave your weapons here. They may wait for you with Sesshoumaru, but only you can meet with the Lady Izanami."

"..." Kagome watched as Kid twirled his guns from their holsters and they flipped away into the forms of two young ladies with identical clothes on. Neither said anything, knowing apparently that the situation was one of importance, they kept whatever their normal comments might have been to themselves. "Follow," Kagome said, moving on ahead of Kid as he slipped his shoes off and left them by his weapons.

"I thought I was the only one allowed to meet with her?"

Kagome raised a brow, "I don't answer to anyone but Lady Izanami, I'm _special_ like that." She left him staring after her before he walked ever so gracefully behind her. The walk to Lady Izanami was quiet as he took in the beauty of her Garden. The flowers that swayed gently with the breeze or the petals and leaves that dances down to the crystal clear waters that surrounded the white stone walkway that led to what looked like a white terrace hovering above the pristine waters. It was nothing like the place his father languished in. No, it was serene, and filled with life and light. He stopped short of the terrace, watching Kagome walk up the steps and kneel down before the woman with long black hair that became lost in the breeze and oceanic blue eyes. Her pale skin like porcelain, nails elongated on elegant hands and extended fingers. A gorgeous set of silk robes fell over her shoulders in layers with one off her shoulders and another around her arms. "Lady Izanami, I bring forth your guest. This _delivery boy_ has come requesting an audience."

A smile graced petite red lips and Izanami ever so gently lifted her head and turned her eyes to the boy. "Kid...do my eyes play tricks on my heart? You look every bit the child of your father...how fares he?"

"...my father is quite well," Kid looked confused, but didn't voice his quandaries of her knowledge of his father. Or how she knew what he looked like without his mask, when even he had never looked upon his fathers true face. "He has sent me with a letter, one that is addressed to you."

She glanced upon his hand that held the missive. Lifting her own, it was weightlessly lifted from between his fingers with a tug of the breeze before floating carelessly into her anxiously awaiting hand.

"...indeed...Izanami...no Mikoto...tell me, Kid...do you know who I am?"

He stared curiously at her, then shook his head. "I do not. I only know of what I hear, and rumors seldom tell the whole truth."

"...I am a Goddess of both Life and Death. I and both a creator and destroyer...I have had many children and each I have watched take on their own rules as deity...and fall from the grace of Kami. I have but one child left...and she stands before you...Kagome no Mikoto...if you will."

Eyes widening as he took in Kagome's form in a whole new light, he stared in wonder at the girl whose head was still bowed.

"She is the reason I am still alive...for only when she has revealed herself ready to take my place, can I be welcomed to the heavenly realm and rest...not only me...the same is to be said for your fussy father."

"I don't mean to be impertinent, but...are you and I talking about the same Reaper? My father isn't the _fussy_ type."

"Oh? Are you so sure, Little Reaper?" She glanced to Kagome and smiled, "raise your head, my child."

Kagome did as told.

Looking down at the letter, she opened it and read curiously the contents. _"...interesting..."_ she laughed under her breath before glancing over the paper and letting her eyes travel over the two kids before her. "Kagome, you are to escort Kid back to the DWMA."

"What!?"

"Sesshoumaru will travel with you as your weapon...and you will attend classes with Kid there. It'll be good for you."

"...your lapdog?!"

A cold glare found Kagome and she shrunk back and bowed her head again.

"Sesshoumaru is one of my weapons, Kagome...and I only use the best. Do not insult him, for he is of the highest skill."

Kagome sighed, "yes...Lady Izanami."

Izanami nodded, "Kid, thank you for delivering this letter. You and your weapons will stay tonight and rest, tomorrow, you shall return home. That too...is an order." She added the last part as he made to argue her invitation. Dismissing both kids, she looked back down at the letter with a secretive smile playing on her lips. Neither knew what to make of it, but neither did they want to say anything to upset the Goddess.

No, some things could be learned in time, and they were both quick to learn to hold their tongues and simply do as told.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of Death no Kagome! Review, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
